DGray-light Yullen edition
by Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen
Summary: When Allen and his friend Mari end up moving to Nakurmara town because of his dad he finds a friend in Kanda but there is more to kanda then meets the eye


Allen and Mari move Nakurmara town

"Come on Allen cheer up we may make new friends in Nakurmara town" said Mari. "Sure, like everyone else was before!" He muttered sarcastically. "hey don't be like that ,I'm sure things will be different here said Mari. "Just like they always are when we move!" He sighed and looked out of the window, unsure of this new town they were going to.

Mari pinches Allen's nose "I will not let go until you cheer up". "Itai! Let go I'm happy!" He said and tried to get her hand off his nose. Mari lets go of Allen's nose "don't worry i have a back up plan in case your dad mess this up." Allen let out a weak laugh, "what's the plan?" He was curious as he looked out the window and saw a pale Japanese man just standing on the side of the road, looking at their car as they drove by.

Mari writes _"I have money saved up from my last book, and if cross starts causing we buy our own house and leave cross to fend for himself". _He smiled and nodded, happy there was a backup plan to get away from Cross If things got too hectic. "Now lets make the most of this ok Allen" said Mari. He nodded and looked away from the window. "good because I think we are here" said Mari.

Allen looked out of the window and at the house, sighing and getting out of the car. Mari gets out of the car "lets go pick out our room". Allen nodded, walking up to the house and sighing, looking around. "you ok?" asked Mari, Allen nodded, not telling her that he wanted to be with Mana, Walking inside. Mari followed Allen into the house "you can have first pick if you want Allen".

Allen nodded and walked up the stairs, choosing the bedroom farthest away. Mari goes to pick her room, Allen sighed and fell on the bed in his room, groaning he moved his head an looked out the window and saw the rain pattering against the window. Mari knocks on Allen door "any particular place you want the piano?" she asked. Allen sighed and got up, "In the foyer would be good." he said as he put on his coat, "I need to go on a walk." "Ok I will make sure it gets there, be careful and if your not back by dinner I will look for you" said Mari.

"Alright." He said, closing the door behind him and walking down the street. Unknown to Allen someone was watching him. Allen sighed and kicked at a pebble in the street, his silver hair damp and wet from the rain, having taken his hood off before he was a good distance from the house. "you ok" said a man, Allen looked over and put up a mask, smiling he said, "yes, why wouldn't I be?" "You look like your sad to me" said the man.

Allen smiled, "why would I be sad?" In reality he was more than sad, he was depressed. "I don't know it just seemed that way, my name is Kanda" said Kanda. "I'm Allen, pleasure to meet you." He said, holding out his hand to shake. "Its nice to meet you too" said Kanda as he shakes Allen's hand. Allen shook it and was surprised at how cold his hand was, "Kanda, are you feeling ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, don't take this the wrong way but you look like a bean sprout to me" said Kanda. "I'm not a bean sprout, my names Allen!" He said, crossing his arms. "I know but in my defense you are as skinny as one" said Kanda. "Well it doesn't mean you can call me names!" said Allen. "Sorry, I was just trying to get your mind off things" said Kanda.

Allen smiled slightly, continuing to walk, "so is it normal for you to walk up and talk to random people?" He asked, wanting the other to walk with him. "I saw you and you family drive in town" said Kanda. Allen thought back to the man he saw earlier and realized that the very man was Kanda here, "ah, I see." Kanda start to follow Allen "im glad that decided to see who the new people in town. Allen turned and looked at him, smiling and walking backwards, "and why is that?"

"Because I got to meet you bean sprout" answered Kanda as he kissed Allen's hand. Allen watched wide eyed and a blush spread across his face. He didn't even know what to say. "I have to go but i may see you tomorrow bean sprout" said Kanda. "M-my names Allen." He said in a whisper, deeply blushing and feeling his cool hand through the glove.

"M-my names Allen." He said in a whisper, deeply blushing and feeling his cool hand through the glove. "I know" said Kanda as he left, Allen watched him leave. Once he was gone he ran back home, not stopping. Once he got there he opened and closed the front door. "Hey where's the fire?" asked Mari as she popped her head out of the kitchen.

"What fire?" He asked, taking off his coat and shoes. "I meant why were you running silly" said Mari as she went back in the kitchen. "I…I didn't want to be late." He said, giving a excuse. "Did anything interesting happen on walk?" asked Mari noting that he was flustered. "Nope! Just walked around" he said letting out a nervous laugh.

" Allen I know you what's up?" asked Mari as she left the kitchen. Allen sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to go around it, "I met someone." "What's their name?" asked Mari happy to hear he met someone. "Kanda." He said smiling, "you like him don't you?" asked Mari. "Mari, it's impossible to automatically like someone when you first meet them." He said sighing.

"Ed fell in love with Ciel when he first met him" said Mari. "So? That's them, I don't fall in love until I know the person Mari, I don't want to be hurt." Said Allen. "Ok but you made a new friend in the short time we been here that's a new record" said Mari. "Yea well wait till they discover my arm, then he'll run away like the others." He said with a sigh as he sat down in the kitchen. "Allen you thought the same about me, Ed , and , Ciel and we didn't leave you" said Mari as she was putting two over easy rice omelets on plates.

Allen nodded, "but you knew me before you saw my arm, they don't." "But Ed and Ciel understand you they went through a lot hardship before meeting each other and you" said Mari as she brought the plates to the table. "That's them, not the common population." He said as he looked at the food. "I'm sure Kanda is different, dig in" said Mari, Allen nodded and ate his meal, enjoying every bite. Mari smiled at Allen happy that he made a new friend.

Allen finished and smiled at Mari, "thanks for the meal!" He said as he washed his plate really quick and ran upstairs. "your welcome" said Mari unknown to her and Allen that Kanda was watching Allen. Allen closed the door to his room and fell on his bed, his face in his pillow as memories of what happened earlier came to mind. He looked to the side and held up the hand Kanda kissed, blushing. Kanda watched what Allen was doing through the window _"bean sprout is so cute when he blushes" _thought Kanda.

Allen sighed and got up, taking off his gloves and shirt, grabbing a short sleeve one and putting it on, bit aware of the vampire watching and that he could see his arm. When Kanda saw Allen's arm he had wondered what had happened to him after he saw that he left to allow his bean sprout to change in peace. Allen felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked around, having a feeling some one was watching him. He finished getting dressed and sighed laying back down on the bed.

*~*~*~*author's note*~*~*~*

Hello this is Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my first -man story I would like to thank Yullen22490 for helping me with the story. Please feel free to read Yullen's stories as well and don't forget to review love you.


End file.
